Robot Boy
by Forever-in-love-Skyfall
Summary: Two girls had been thrown into an unexpected world,well unexpected for Anastasia. Wishing upon a shooting star she thought it wouldn't come true. While her best friends fan girl over her heroes, Annie hates it with a passion until she falls in love unexpectedly. Will she wish to return back to her normal life or will she stay with her significant other? Rated M for colorful words!
1. Chapter 1

Well hello my darlings!

Welcome to my first chapter to my second story! *Does a small little dance*

Ok, well this one has two new characters (They belong to me) and their names are Anastasia Jones and Janet Rosan, both of them are best friends (Pretty obvious) lol

Summary sucks I know, but this story should be…interesting ._.

Well here it goes, and do not Forget to REVIEW! REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!

Oh and one more thing, review and I don't own Transformers only Hasbro does lol that is all!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Don't be bursting bubbles.**

The day went by slow, it felt like forever! But then again, it just me since I am always complaining and my best friend just listen to me and make fun of me. Today felt like it was never going to end for only one reason: Work.

No, it's not work _work_, but work that we had to do at our new apartment. You see, we just recently moved out from our parents' house and decided to get an apartment for both of us somewhere out in the city, and we found an apartment in Chicago. Trust me, for just one apartment it is really expensive, but it was worth it since it is close to our college.

We were sitting on the couch and stared at our surrounding. I smiled at our small achievement, we painted the walls light blue, we brought in the dining table for our small dining room, we got hand-me-downs dishes and utensils and our own beds. We still need more, but that should do it for now.

I started to look around the room and visualize where we going to hang up some picture frames, art frames that Janet sometimes buy, my stick figures drawings that she likes to hang up just to embarrass me, and then where we are going to hang up the flat-screen TV that she just recently bought. Maybe far against the wall, above the chimney, or on the far side corner, but if we put it there then when the curtains are open, the sun glare would shine right through hitting the screen and I won't be able to see it right.

"What are you thinking about?" Janet smacked the back of my head when I started to hum. I glared at her as I rubbed now my new sore spot.

"If you must know," I growled at her, "I was thinking where we are going to hang up the flat-screen. Either there at that corner," I pointed, "or above the chimney." She got up and standed in front of me, wrapping one arm across her chest while her elbow rested on her arm and her chin rested on her hand.

"Hmm," she hummed and looked very skeptical as she looked back and forth, "I think it would look better if we hang it up above the chimney." I standed next to her and made a small frame with my fingers.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Once again, her hand met the back of my head, "Of course I am right, honey bun!" I cringed at my many nicknames. I shuddered as well. You see, I can't for some reason take nicknames very well, not even the sweet nicknames. I don't care who you are, and if you are not Janet, you can never call me baby, or babe, or honey, nothing, nada, zip! Or you will pray to whatever you believe in to save you.

For personal reasons, I can't say I love you because it is too hard for me. I start to stutter or I start laughing, that is why I don't have a lot of friends, and if I did, they would disappear after a couple of days.

That is why Janet is my best friend because we grew up together, my foster parents and her parents were neighbors, and my adoptive father was Janet's father's best friends since college. Both of them got their Doctorate Masters but both of them went to their separate ways to reach their goals. Janet's mom used to take care of me since most of the time both of my parents were always working. My dad being a doctor my mother being a lawyer. I never complained but I did feel lonely without them, even though they weren't my birth parents. I always seen family together having fun, and I don't remember at least having fun with my parents.

When we started high school, I didn't make friends, and if I did they were Janet's friends. You see the difference between her and me is that Janet is really pretty, very fit, her tan skin, her straight white teeth, how she is nice, sweet, kind, funny and very talented. She was in many sports teams and clubs that is how people recognize her. Me on the other hand, I am a very blunt, temperamental, pale skin, black hair, brown eyed girl that always pick up random fights for no reason, my mood swings changes at a times. One moment I would be happy, the next I would be very upset. I guess you can say that I can get very bipolar.

I got a very bad attitude and I will sometimes get all over your face and be very straight forward if I don't like something, and that is one of the many reasons why I don't have a very stable job at this moment. But that's a different topic.

I sighed; I never had a perfect life. But I'm not complaining because the way I am living right now, it could be worst. But I wish I was like Janet, very patient, loveable, funny and all but I'm not. People classified me by being a weirdo, punk, Goth, or emo. I'm not the last three, weirdo I accept it as a compliment, but there are times where I wish I can very joyous, jovial, like my best friend.

But I won't let society label me. I will be who I want to be, and I will be me. If my best friend can take me the way I am, then so can everyone else. People just judge now a days and that is getting on my nerves.

Janet started to dance around and hummed her favorite theme song from Transformers Prime. I rolled my eyes; her and her obsessions with transformers! So what, cars can transform and talk, what's the big deal?

"Come on Annie, dance with me!" Janet pulled me by my elbow and started to twirl me around, "Who said you could be the DJ?" I asked her, and she kept on dancing around twirling. I had to sit down before I lose it, "I think your obsessions with robot cars are stupid." I comment and she suddenly stopped to glare at me.

"Well I think you're obsession with Thor is stupider." She smiled as she started to dance around again; I had to toss a pillow at her put missed.

"First of all, Stupider is not a word. Secondly, Thor sounds more realistic than some Transforming cars." I pointed out at her and smiled smugly. I saw her pick up the pillow and started to stretch it and smiled at me.

"It's a very nice pillow, don't you think?" she looked at me very intensely. I started to debate whether or not to move from my spot.

"I mean, it is very comfy and stretchy," she placed her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. Ok, she's losing it. First Transformers and now pillow? I raised an eyebrow at her at how she was snuggling the pillow until she finally attacked me with it.

"Ah!" I shouted at her trying to avoid her, "You dumb blonde! Don't hit me!" I heard her laugh as I trying to escape but she managed to jump on top of me and pulled me to the couch and slapped me lightly. Yup, that's how we always play. Solving our problems with violence and getting solutions with words.

Don't get it? Good, stay that way. It a best friend thing that you won't ever understand.

"Feel the pain babe! That is how much I love you!" she was about to bite me when I managed to push her to the floor and run for it. But damn her and gymnastic moves, she managed to pull me down again. She flipped me over and she sat on top of me, I yelped.

"Get your fat ass off of me!" I shouted as she crushed the air out of me, she jumped up and down and I tried to move away. "Not until you say mercy, baby girl." I bit my lip but I know I won't last any longer, so I gave in.

"Fine, you win." This time only. She jumped one more time and I yelped yet again.

"You be bursting my bubble, Annie. You know how much I wish for Transformers to exist." She helped me get up and I dusted the dust bunnies off my shorts.

I scoffed at her, "Yeah, so you can be fucking around like a little whore." She punched my shoulder, and I yelled in pain once again.

"You know I am being serious!" she shouted at me, I just laughed. I looked at her hazel eyes how it would glitter every time she would talk about them. She would fan girl and squeal every time I mention something about them, or when we are out in the streets and she would point out the cars that came out in the movies and she would name them. I only know she is obsessed over one transformer but I forgot his name. Something about wipe, baby wipe? Or is it white out? I don't know they just have weird names.

"Well," I took a step back away from her, leaning against the table, "sucks that they don't exist. They suck anyway. Thor is more bad ass than those cars of yours." I grinned, she just laughed.

"Yeah okay. A man running around with a red cape makes him look bad ass." She picked up the pillow and put it back to its proper place and then grabbed the house key.

"Come on; let's go get ourselves some ice-cream. We deserve it." she invited and I agreed.

Xx

We were down the street, walking around and eating our ice-cream. She got her favorite, strawberry, while I got vanilla. We were now sitting by the lake front, watching the waves crash against the banks, our feet inside the sands, feeling the warm breeze against our skin, and staring the night blue sky filled with stars and the moon shinning brighter than ever.

We were half way done with our ice-cream, so we switched it. We always do that, every time we are halfway done with our ice-cream we switch it, and finish it off.

"Annie," Janet called out my name, I looked at her. She had a kind smile on her face, and I started to feel like this is going to be one of those lovey-dovey moments.

"Yes…?" I asked her and out of nowhere she hugged me, "I'm happy that you're my best friend, Anastasia. With you, every dream comes true if we just believe." I heard her mumble and I can tell that she will soon start to cry. With one hand I tried to pull away the ice-cream away from her hair and I with my other arm I hugged her back.

I didn't know what to tell her, "…umm, me too." It sounds more like a question than a statement.

She kept on blabbering, "You were my best friend since the day we were born, and you were partner for the eighth grade dance, my shoulder to cry when I had my first break up, you always gave me your opinions no matter how harsh they sounded, my sleeping buddy when we went to slumber party, you're my Jake and I'm Finn. We will always have our adventure times." She finally let me go and sighed, "Just promise me one thing." I looked at her again.

"You will be my best friend until the ends of time. No, more than that, I want you to be my best friend even in the afterlife and the after after life." She pulled out her pinky at me; I smiled and pulled mine out. We locked pinkies together and did our small hand shake just like Peter Pan with the lost boys.

Yes, with spit and all that.

"Promise." I told her. She nodded and we looked up at the sky again. We saw two shooting stars and she quickly called hers out, "Quick make a wish!" she called out and closed her eyes. I snickered and shook my head.

Just for the fun of it, I closed my eyes and started to make a wish.

But what should I wish for though? Something useful? Naw! Wishes don't come true by a shooting star. And I will prove it by this.

_I wish for those Transformers freak exist and have an adventure for the rest of our life._

Ha! Beat that karma!

Wait, what does she have to do with this? Eh, who cares?

Xx

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Whatever? Should I continue? And don't worry, I will still update my first story Hero. I just wanted to start on this before I lose my train of imaginations lol

Don't forget to review my lovelies!

-Bre.


	2. Chapter 2: No, you're not him

Hey guys!

Thank you for reviewing my story (You know who you are ) I had fun writing the first chapter, it was a little bit challenging with Annie, she's a toughie *sweat drops* but I will pull through. I always liked to have a little challenge here and there it makes it even more fun to write it!

Ok, so after a few chapters or so I will post up the holoforms for this story. I am still debating who will be who especially when I want to match them up with their personalities and characteristics. ~

Enough with my blabbering! Ok I do not own Transformers only Hasbro own them and Alli belongs to HiyaCodey! I only own my OC's (Anastasia and Janet) and a few minor characters that might pop out here and there.

Enjoy my fleshings!

-B.

**Chapter 2: No, you're not him; your real name is Shia…**

I was having a good sleep until someone decided to come in my room and pull the blinds up. I fell to the floor as the sun ray hit my eyes. I hissed as I rubbed my eyes and pulled my blanket over my head.

"Rise and shine my little duck." Janet chanted. I just wanted to flip her off and go back to bed, but I find that impossible now. I managed to get myself together and get up from my spot. I just grunted at her as she walked out of my room. I glanced at my digital clock; it was barely 10:30 A.M... Still early to me, I feel like I don't get much rest like I wish I had.

Whatever, we sleep everyday anyways. I went to the bathroom and started to do my business and came back to change. I decided to put on a pair of caprice, my snickers, and a pair of Finn and Jake t-shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror as I started to brush my long black hair. I decided to leave it down and wrap a red bandana around my head, pulling my bangs out to the side of my face. Today I was too lazy to put on my eyeliner or my mascara on; I wasn't feeling it for some reason. I hate wearing make-up all the time, I think it's just a waste of time and it makes you look older and sick when you take it off. I don't know how Janet does it; she's always wearing eye shadows, eyeliner, mascara, powder, blush, bronze and all that crap. I mean, she is pretty even without make-up, why hide the beauty within you? I shook my head; girls are so confusing these days.

Wait…what am I even asking? I am a girl for banana sakes! How can I forget that?

I shrugged; girl or not, we sexes are very confusing at a times. Speaking for myself if I must say so. I walked out of my room and went to the kitchen where Janet was eating her cereal. I headed towards the fridge and pulled out a yogurt and sat on top of the counter.

"So, what are the plans for today?" I asked her as I ate my yogurt. She looked up from her fashion magazine and said, "Well, today we have to run small errands to the grocery store. We need to prepare for the weekend." She pointed to the calendar to see what she was talking about. She rolled her eyes and handed me the calendar. It was marked on the date of 4th of July and it 'Family Reunion.'

I almost dropped the calendar but she managed to catch it, "W-we…I-I…Our parents are coming?!" I shrieked. I started to tighten my grip on my cup of yogurt and the yogurt started to spill over my hand until it finally slipped from my hand and spilled all over the floor. Janet jumped back before the yogurt got spilled all over her shoes and hit me with the calendar.

"Annie!" She shouted at me, I just stood there frozen. I don't remember this? When did this happen? I haven't seen my parents since like over two years! After my graduation I haven't seen them or talked to them, and now they want to come!?

"Why…huh?" I looked at her, and she just stood there glaring at me with her hand on her hip, "You're going to clean this shit up, Annie. And I don't know why you're so surprised when I told you weeks ago." She tossed a towel at me and walked away. I stared at her as she left, did she really tell me?

"No you didn't. Did you?" I started to second guess myself, and trust me that is not good. Not one bit. I heard her sigh in frustration, "Anastasia! I even left you a post note in your bedroom." I knelt down and started to clean the mess and started to think to myself.

Did she? Because if she did, I swear I could've remembered. I don't forget things that so easily, especially to _important_ things like those.

Something is not quite right…

I can feel my inner me tingling, my angel me sitting and thinking, my devil me grinning mischievously, and me sitting on the back corner rocking myself and laughing in hysterics.

Xx

We were at the groceries wondering around. Well, Janet was, I was sitting on the store cart while she pushed around. Every time she would stop to get something off from the shelves, I would sneak in some junk food and climb back to the cart. It was going on like that for a while until she found out what I was doing.

She grabbed a bag of Oreo and looked at me, "Really?" she asked, I got off from the cart and looked at her, "Really. It's my medicine for when my fosters gets here." I tried to snatch it away from her but she took a step back.

"This will go to your thighs." She pointed out. I just gave her the 'Does-it-look-like-I-care?' she just placed them back to the shelf.

"Come on Oreo whore, we need to get the wine for our fathers." She called out. The older lady next to us quickly looked up and shook her head with dissaprovement; I just smiled at her kindly. I skipped down the aisle to catch up with Janet, than I lost her and went back to the candies sections once again.

On my way there, I saw a girl bragging to a tall bulky man. He would just glare down at her and she would just pout. The girl was wearing a magenta jacket a pair of jeans and a black with white stars sneakers. The man next to her was wearing a black t-shirt that showed off his muscles, and a pair of jeans with black sneakers. He looked really mad. I wouldn't blame him. I shrugged my shoulders and continue on my way to isle heaven.

My mouth started to water up when I saw all those goodies. Hershey bars, Twinkies, sour pouch kid, gummy bears…I think I am having junkiegasm…

I headed all the way down the aisle to pick out my top three junkies; Flaming hots, gummy worms, and Oreos. I didn't grab the regular sizes, oh no, heaven forbids if I do, I grabbed the kings size.

"Hush, my babies. Mommy is here." I whispered to my junkies. I was about to turn around until I bumped into a girl. The same girl that I saw from different aisle, the one that was arguing with the man. We bumped into each other that the bags that I had in my arms exploded, causing the candies to fall on the floor. I quickly knelt down to the floor and grabbed the pieces, screaming.

"NO! My babies!" I tried to pick them up and place them back to the bag; the girl quickly knelt down too. "OMG! I am so sorry!" she tried to help me, but I just growled at her. She looked at me, her eyes narrowing at me and said, "You got problems." She laughed, I quickly got up and tower over her.

"Listen kid, you are going to buy me new bags of candies now." She just laughed at me. How dare she? She should be afraid of me, intimidated, or scared. But no, she just…laughed?

"You think I'm kidding, punk?" I leaned in closer to her and she just pushed me back still laughing. Oh hell no, shit just got real! She did not just touch me!

"You sound just like 'Hide." She half laughed as she spoke. The fuck is 'Hide? Another man quickly jogged by her side. He looked down at the mess and then at the girl, "Aww, Alli what have you done now?" the brunet haired man whined as he glared down at the girl. He looked familiar to me. He looks like that one kid from Indiana Jones…oh dear lord…is he…Shia LaBeouf?

Alli looked at him with a grim look, "Why do you always assume that I did something?" Wait, this kid knows him? W-what…h-how? The man looked at me and smiled at me, "Um…sorry about her. She can be out of hand sometimes." He apologized as he rubbed the back of his head. Alli glared at him, "F you too Samuel." She huffed and walked away. I looked at her and she looked back at me, "Yeah, keep on walking little girl." I indicated with my fingers. She just rolled her eyes and left. I heard someone call my name and I turned back to see who it was and it was Janet.

"Annie, where were you? I was looking everywhere for you." She standed by my side and looked down at the mess, ignoring the man.

She face palmed as she looked at me, "What did you do Anastasia?" she explained. I did a double take when she asked me that question, "The fuck do you mean what I do? This guy friend bumped into me and cause a mini world war three with my sweet babies!" then I looked at Shia, "Which you are going to pay for this by the way." I told him. Janet looked at him and she froze. Her skin turned pale white, like if she saw a ghost or something, and in matter of seconds her skin turned to her normal color.

"Is she ok?" he asked, I elbowed her and half laughed, "Yeah, don't mind my hoe." She quickly elbowed back at me causing for me to jump. Man, she can really hit! Shia just smiled at us, the 'um-ok-?' type of smile. I gave him the whatever look and went back to get a newer bags of candies.

"I'm Sam by the way, thanks for asking." He called out. I laughed, "Yeah dude, if you were in Transformers movie, you would be." I called back, "I know your real name is Shia LaBeouf." He thinks he can fool me? I'm not some dumb blonde. No offense to Janet. Speaking of her, I can feel her eyes burning through my head.

"Don't mind her. She's out of it today," she explained, "I'm Janet by the way." She introduced. I grabbed my bags of candies and hand it over to wanna be Sam and patted him on his shoulder.

"Come on Shia, we ain't got all day."

"My name is Sam." He said once again. I sighed and pinched my nose bridge. Is this how he wants to play? Fine, I can play too. I turned back and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing…and this is my choosing," I pointing at my goodies, "And fate is calling me to eat them." I patted his cheek. Janet gasped and blushed quickly. Shia skin turned red as well, and then shook his head. I just smiled at each and one of them and indicated where the cash register was, and waited for them outside the store.

I was sitting on the benches and stare at the cars that were parked in front of me, and Alli being in my field of vision. She was sitting on top of a blue smart car, while the blond man was leaning on a black GMC Topkick, and another yellow haired boy leaning against his Camaro. I snickered, what a bunch of show offs.

Janet finally came out from that hell hole and I heard her say, "See you later, than." To Shia. I got up and walked up to her so we can leave her. I smiled at her and at the guy and place a hand over my hear signaling that it was a phone, "Call her, maybe?" Janet quickly jabbed my ribs again. Why is she being violent today? I mentally shrugged my shoulders as we started to walk.

"I invited him and his friends to the Picnic." She blurted out without a care; I stopped in the middle of the track.

"You what?!" I nearly shouted, she stopped too and smiled at me kindly. She pulled up her hand to look at her nails, "You heard me."

Xx

This chapter is short, I had to write it fast before I forget when I start on my homework lol I hope you guys liked it so far. Don't forget to review!

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Also, Alli does not belong to me, so credits to HiyaCodey!


	3. Chapter 3: This is not real

Haii Guyz!

Sorry for the late update, I was really preoccupied with my homework :T so this chapter might be short or long, we will see.

So question and important one: Do you want me to continue writing Hero as well? Let me know, and don't worry, if you still want me to continue writing hero I will still write this story as well. Multitask? Challenge accepted! Lol

Again, I don't own Transformers only Hasbro does, Alli and Nova belongs to HiyaCodey so credits! All I own is my life, my two OC's and some future characters.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, REVIEW, **AND REVIEW!**

That is all.

Enjoy!

-B.

**Chapter 3: This is not real.**

She is got to be kidding with me. Janet never invites people over when we are having a small family reunion, and especially strangers!

"You are stepping on my balls, Jay-Jay!" I told her as I composed myself and began to walk home again.

"Well," she spoke, "I told them you will apologize for your behavior." I stopped again and glared at her, "Correction, you're _stepping _on my balls now." She just pretended to thrust her hips and shouted. I looked at her like if she were crazy.

Well she is.

We got home and we put away the groceries. After that, Janet got ready to go to work and I stayed behind at home and do nothing at all. I looked around at our apartment how it looked really vacant, cold, dark, sad, very depressing without my best friend, and at the same time I didn't want to be here when she is not around. It made me feel very insecure about myself and my surroundings. It also makes me paranoid, with just one little noise I already think that this apartment is haunted. No questions asked.

So, I decided to go out and pass the time while I apply some places and wonder around. I need to get a job in order to help Janet to pay the apartment. I can't let her do everything all on her own and out of her pockets. I grabbed the house key and took off.

First target: Starbucks.

Xx

If I was asked what are the similarities between the places I applied was the poster of transformers. I thought I had enough with that when Janet has their merchandise, but I guess not. Even the outside world is obsessed with transforming cars, Shia LaBeouf, Megan Fox, Rosie Huntington, Patrick Dempsey, and numerous actors. I didn't pay attention to the sayings on the posters until a particular one caught my attention.

It was a picture of two robots, the right side on top it black bold letters it read, "Hero". Underneath that word, there was a robot. I don't know how to describe how it looks, but there it had red, blue, and yellow color in its form. I rolled my eyes, like any American Hero would have: Representing the American flag. Can't they be any more creative? Superman has this color and also Wonder Woman. It also had horn like on the side of its head, its metal like lips, its chest had windows too. Is someone inside that thing? Controlling it? It's probably the Japanese inventions.

Now, the picture next to it was another robot and it had black bold letters as well, and it read, "Villain." Again I had to roll my eyes, why is it when it comes to heroes and villains, the heroes has to be colorful and villains has to be all black and gray? That's no fun. But I do gotta say, the evil robot looks bad ass. At the same time, it had a cruel, cold, evil, mischievous look. So in order to make it look like that robot is a nice person, I drew a mustache, and to the robot to the side, I drew a unibrow.

Perfect!

I looked at it and snickered. I feel giddy now for doing that. I took a picture so I could show it to Janet when she gets home. She'll probably laugh or hate me for that.

Challenge: Accepted!

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that." I heard a small cheery voice; I jumped and turned around to see who it was. It was the girl from the grocery store, Alli.

"Sorry to break the news to you," I glared at her, "but you're not me." Thank god. A clone of me would be a headache. How can I deal with another me when I can barely deal with myself? Get it? I bet not. Alli just smiled and skipped all the way to my spot. She started to laugh when she saw the poster, I just stared at her.

"Oh Primus! That's a good one! Wait until Prime sees this!" she laughed. What? Who the heck is Prime? Is she high?

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Go home, punk, before your mom starts going bananas looking for her toddler." I told her, she stopped laughing and looked at me furiously, "First of, I'm 15, and secondly don't tell me what to do." From a jovial mood, she turned snappy. Hmm, it almost reminded me of someone. I just sighed exasperatedly, "Listen kid; go home before your family wonders where you are. In worst case scenario, I am not responsible for you." I can barely take care of myself if it wasn't for Janet…

Alli just waved her hand at me, "Yeah, yeah." She spoke in a lazy tone. I closed my eyes before I lose my temper.

I am an adult; I don't need to argue with a five year old. So let's be logical and walk away. This is exactly what I did. I pulled my hoodie up and left the girl standing there. I knew I wasn't alone for a while because I could see her shadow behind me. I closed my eyes and kept on walking, maybe she's going to turn to a different direction at some point. Why would she be following me?

It seems that I was wrong, because after five minutes passed by she was still following me. What is with this girl? She wants to play games with me? Because I am not really in the mood to play games! I decided to stop and she bumped into me causing for her to fall on the ground. I turned around and glared at her.

"Are you lost kid? Why are you following me?" she got up and rubbed her behind. I almost felt bad for doing that to her. Almost.

"You know, you're not nice like your friend." She muttered, my eyes widened at her comment and then laughed.

"Jeez, I wonder what gave that away." I told her as I turned around and walked away. Again she caught up with me. Why is she following me?

It was quiet for a long time and I hope it keeps that way, because eventually she will get bored and walk away to bug someone else.

"You know," she started to make a conversation, "You remind me of Ironhide." She said who's Ironhide?

"I'm nothing like your dog." I told her bluntly. She started to laugh once again; I glanced at her, "Are you always this annoying?"

She just smiled up to me as she placed her hands in her pockets and shrugged, "Only to the people I get comfortable with." She slightly blushed. She's comfortable with me? She barely knows me!

I shook my head in dissaprovement, "Didn't your mom ever tell you not to talk to strangers?"

"Didn't your mom ever tell you to be polite to strangers?" she talked back to me. I bit my lip, holding my anger in. It's not worth to scream at her. It's just not worth it. I kept on walking, heading home and hopefully by that time she will leave.

"Do you have sisters?" she asked.

"No."

"I always wanted to have an older sister." She wished.

"Good for you, now go away."

"I think the reason why you are….the way you are is because you never had sibling bonds." She stated. I turned around to look at her again, she placed her hands up in defense, "Just saying dude!"

From the background we heard someone honk at us, Alli eyes squinted and placed a hand over her eyes to see who it was.

"It's my guardian, I gotta go. Bye Annie!" she shouted as she ran towards the smart car. I just stare at her as she climbed in the passenger side. The car honked at me as they passed by. I saw myself waving, so I quickly placed my hand down.

How does she know my name? Oh right, rich boy wanna be Sam told her.

Well, they can all jump a cliff and die.

Xx

Before my parents came over, Janet decided to Barbie me and dresses me up. I was in my room staring at myself at the mirror in front of me. I can barely breathe on this tight red dress that reaches above my knees. It was a V-neck dress that showed a little bit of my cleavage which only makes me feel a little uncomfortable, and it also had long sleeves. When she was done dressing me up, I ran back to my room and put on my black leggings and my black boots instead of those stupid heels. I took off the heart shaped necklace and replaced it with a black and red scarf, and lastly I added eyeliner and mascara to my eyes.

I felt somewhat comfortable this way since I am not used to showing a lot of skin.

I sighed and headed to my computer and stared at the screen while I waited for the visitors to come. I decided what to look for on the search engine while I waited.

Shia LaBeouf, enter.

My eyes widened when it read error. Maybe I typed his name wrong. I typed it again, and it said the same thing. Ok, maybe I just typed the name wrong, so I typed Megan Fox.

It said the same thing.

There's probably something wrong with the computer. I decided to type in Transformers and whole list popped up.

Wanted.

Rescue.

Samuel J. Witwicky.

Michaela Banes.

All spark.

Alli.

So many things came up, who they are wanted, what are they looking for, breaking news, videos of recent attacks. Weird names and so many things. This can't be true. Maybe my mind is playing tricks with me today.

I refreshed the page once again and typed in the whole thing all over. But the results were still the same. I closed my eyes and grabbed my hair and placed my head on the table.

"This is not real." I whispered to myself. I must be high or I'm probably in a long dream and I need to wake up now. I pinched myself really hard only leaving marks on my skin. Nope this is no dream.

This is for real.

I started to hear someone knock the front door. I quickly got up and print pictures and evidence out to show it to Janet. As soon I printed it out I folded and went directly to the kitchen to meet up with her. She was greeting our visitors.

Or should I say criminals.

I grabbed Janet by her elbow, "Janet I need to show you something." I whispered to her. She looked at me, "Annie, don't be rude and greet our guest."

"They're dangerous. You need to get them out."

She just looked at me, and forced a smile. She excused herself from them and stirred me away from everyone else. We walked towards the living room and she let go of me.

"Ok, what is it Anastasia." She pulled her long blond hair over to her shoulder as I pulled out the papers.

I placed a finger to the wanted pictures, "I search on line for Shia LaBeouf but it said error, so I typed In Samuel and this what I got." I showed her my papers and she scanned them through. She shook her head and sighed, "Annie, this doesn't prove anything to me. I know they who they are. I don't know what made you think that Sam is Shia." She handed the paper back to me, "This is a special day for both of us, our parents are coming and my favorite heroes are here. Need I to remind you that you need to apologize." She reminded as she walked away. I stood there and looked at the people in front of me.

I saw Alli messing around with a blonde haired boy, my parents talking to a tall well-dressed man while the rest of the people formed a group and talked.

I glared at each and one of them, but not one of them noticed me.

This is wrong.

This is not real

All this is fake.

Fictional.

Xx

Reviews! So what do you think so far?

Please let me know and if you are wonder what dress Annie was wearing just go on to my profile and you will see big black bold letters all the way on the bottom page. Also i will post up holoforms form the Autobots soon. The ones posted on my profile are for the story Hero!

I'll update soon!


	4. Chapter 4: My first Encounter

Hey peeps sorry for the late update!

I can explain! You see, I was really busy with college stuffs especially when finals are next week so it will take me a while to post up new chapters, but do not fear! After next week I will post up almost every day since I got the whole month off!

The benefits of being in college!

Anyways!

I do not own anything! Alli and Nova belongs to HiyaCodey, Transformers belongs to Hasbro so all I own are my Own OC's!

Don't forget to review!

**Chapter 4: my first encounter **

I just stood there feeling dumb while my families, and…_them_…ate and laugh. I glared at each and one of them as they talked as my mom placed a hand on that blondie blonde beefy thick Australian accent man. My father talking a black haired with pink girl and Janet laughing along with some other Kent Doll blonde.

I was sitting in between Wanna-be-Sam and Alli. I glared at her as she stuffed her face with hot dogs and chips at the same time sucking her fingers. I envy her, I wish I could do that as well but my mother would call me out and say how unlady like for me to do that.

Please mother, let me be. Don't hate just appreciate. If I could only say that but I know things would go down, along with my father telling her that I'm just a kid. I'm not a kid; I am an adult with an inner child that wants to come out once in a while.

But no, I never had that because they were never around and it was hard for me to open up unless Janet forces me too.

I felt invisible just by sitting in the middle. Everyone talking, laughing, sharing food, passing food, and eating food. You're probably saying "No-duh Sherlock." Just shut up its me turn now.

Anyways as I was saying, all this was starting to get to me. I don't want to be here, I want to be somewhere else where I can be alone and pinch the chips out of me so I can wake up from this dream. This is not normal, all this is plain out…Weirder than usual.

I started to feel that someone was staring at me. I can tell when someone is staring at me. You see I got this power that I can't even explain, but do you ever get that feeling like someone is staring at you and you just know it?

Yes, that feeling. I looked up and saw that the blondie that was sitting next to Janet was smiling at me and winked at me. I think something got in his eye to be winking at me. I looked at him and smiled, "Is something wrong with your eye, Kent?"

His smile turned grim at my question, "The name is Wipe..Sideswipe." ok, James Bond.

"Nice too meet you Wipes. My name is Less, Could Care Less." I can tell that Janet was glaring at me; I just waved at her and blew kisses at her. I heard my mother clear her throat and I looked at her. She looked at me with those tensing green eyes of hers. She placed a hand on the table and smiled at me.

"You seem pretty quiet Annie. What is on your mind?" she smiled at me kindly. Really mom? Is this the right time for you to ask me what is on my mind? In front of strangers? I placed my napkin down and looked at each and one of them.

This is not real mom, you see, I feel like I'm in some dream, but instead I said this, "May I be excused for the rest of my life?" I heard a couple of people snicker and my parents looking at me with sadness. Ironpack I think that his name and Octopus? Looked at me with serious look, only think the leader had a concern look.

I stood up and everyone stared, "Where are you going sweetie?" my father asked, I shrugged my shoulder, "Ok," I spoke to myself. I am going to let everything out I read stories about Transformers I did a research on them as well so here goes nothing.

"I think I know where this is going." I spoke, everyone waited for me to go on, I rolled my eyes.

"You, Octipus." I pointed at the leader, I felt Janet try to kick me and glared at me, "His name is Optimus, Annie." She hissed embarrassingly. I waved her off.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, you are the leader of the Autobots am I right?"

"Correct." He stood straight as he was paying attention to me.

"Ok, so I read stories about you and how people fall in love over you, fan obsessing over you, and how you fight for the good and against evil," he nodded, "Ok, well, when I read about those kinds of stories, those characters tend to get in danger, whether they like it or not." He looked at me with a confused look.

"I'm sorry Miss. Anastasia. I do not see where you are trying to get at, what are these stories that you are speaking of?" damn, he sound so…sophisticated.

"Fanfiction."

"What is this Fanfiction that you speak of?" The Australian guy asked, I looked at him and he had a serious look on his face.

"A Fanfiction is where people write fictional stories about their favorite movies, stories, anime, TV shows, or whatever and it could be either drama, suspense, humor, or whatever they want it to be. But that's not the point!" I pointed at finger when the second blonde started to raise his hand, "The point is that, you guys are a threat to us. You are a threat to my family, especially with that little war going on with Decepticons." I heard my parents, Janet's parents, and her including, gasping. Everyone got quiet until Alli spoke up.

"They are not who you think they are, Annie. They won't put your life in danger. The last thing that they want to do is put more people at risk." She explained. I placed a hand on my hip, "Yeah, like I haven't read about that either."

"Okay, Annie that's enough." Janet got up and glared at me.

"Why? Because you know it's the truth? I mean, come on! Open your eyes; you even said this to me the first time you started to read about them! Fall in love, get in danger, someone dies, gets into an epic battle and the end. Who knows what happens after that?" I threw my hands up in exasperation.

The leader cleared his throat, "We don't mean to put you two in danger, as well with your family. We should leave…"

"No!" Janet pleaded as she glared at me, "Nobody leaves, the only one who should leave is her." Is she seriously kicking me out?

I snickered; "You're joking right?" she didn't show any signs of joking. She pointed at the door. I looked at everyone and some of them where looking down, especially my parents. Unbelievable.

Fine, if they are going to be that way, than so will I. I ripped our friendship necklace as the small tiny blue gem stones fell to the floor and tossed it across the table and left without saying goodbye. I left the building and walked to who knows where, until I realized that I wasn't walking I was running.

It was dark outside and I had no other place to go, but I kept on walking far away from that hell hole.

Xx

I had been walking for four hours and it was around 8:30 p.m. The sky was filled with beautiful colors and after that you heard loud explosions from the firecrackers. I was tired of walking and I wanted to rest somewhere. I didn't know where because I don't this town and I feel unsafe especially when there are a lot of guys walking around with a beer in their hands. I heard one of them whistle, I looked back to see who it was and it was a group of three men. They looked at me and smiled, signaling to come forward. I kept on walking and picked up my pace until they started to follow me. My heart started to beat fast and I started to feel panic building up.

"Hey baby, why you running?" one of them shouted. I didn't dare to answer back to them. They were catching up to me. I have to think fast where to hide or where to ask for help. Should I ask for help?

From the distance I saw a junk yard. Just a couple steps away and I will be there. My throat started to get tight and my vision blurry and because of that I tripped over.

No!

I was about to get up until I felt the man flip me over. His friends behind him laughing.

"Where do you think you going, sweetie? Don't you want to have fun tonight?" I could smell his nasty breath across my face.

"Not with you, asshole." I gritted my teeth at him. I struggled between his grasp. He had one of his hands wrapped around my wrist while the other hand wondered around my body.

"We got a feisty one boys." He called out as they laughed.

"Let go off me!" I told him but he was just forcing himself into me. I could feel him ripping the back of my dress. How? I don't have a clue.

"Come on baby, let's have some fun." I spat on his face. He stood up and whipped the spit as I smiled at him, "Oh, was I too harsh on you?" I talked back. He glared down at me.

"You're going to pay for that bitch!" before I could even react I felt his hand across my face. Even though I was on the ground, I felt everything around me spinning. I felt pain shot across my cheek, I felt paralyzed as well. I felt the man rip my dress as he forced himself into me. I tried to move away from him, I wanted to shout for help.

I need someone to help me.

I felt my whole body go numb due to the impact. I felt useless; I couldn't find my voice to cry out for help. So this is it.

Before I started to lose hope, the man that was on top of me was quickly thrown across the street. The man that pulled the predator off of me pulled me up and pushed me indicating for me to run. I couldn't respond though. I looked at him, his black perfect hair, his fair skin, his luscious lips, those red eyes…

"Run." He spoke and smiled at his victims. He pushed me once more and I started to jog but I don't know where. I just went inside the junk yard. I looked for a hiding place, somewhere to hide until all this is over. I saw old cars and I tried each and one of them, but the doors were locked.

Ok, I know my brain is a little fuzzy, but who locks the cars at a junk yard. I tried the last red Aston Martin DBS V12. Ironically that was open.

Who knew? I jumped in quickly as I heard voices getting closer. I locked the doors as well and lay low, still able to look out.

I started to feel headache and I managed to keep my eyes open in case something happens. But I couldn't, the darkness took over me.

Xx

Don't forget to comment my peeps!


	5. Chapter 5: Broken Pictures

Hey guys….

I know, I know! Please don't be mad and sorry for the late update, my laptop broke down and I had to take it to the store to get it fixed.

So here's chapter five!

Don't forget to review.

I don't own Transformers only Hasbro.

Nova/Alli: HiyaCodey

Anastasia/Janet/and minor Characters: are mine.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Broken pictures.**

"I think that insect is off lined." I heard a deep mechanic voice. Where is that coming from?

"Just throw her to the side of the road." It suggested. I heard someone else laugh while the third person answered, "Let the fun be gone through the curve? Breakdown, how lose are your screws?" they laughed until I heard a buzzing noise and engine roaring.

I was lying on the car passenger seat, I was on my side facing the driver, or so I thought. I was debating whether to open my eyes to see a human there, or if I'm still unconscious and dreaming of all this nonsense. I bit my lower lip and open my eyes ever so slowly with fingers crossed, praying to holy Chocolate that some strange men picked me up from the streets and not be what I think who they are.

It took a minute for my eyes to adjust and took in whoever was sitting on the Driver seat. A man with black well spiked up hair, and piercing red eyes were looking down at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Please don't tell me you are one of them." I randomly groaned as I placed a hand across my eyes. His smile slowly faded away as he glared at me. He looked really dangerous and very daring at the same time.

Me likey.

Instead of feeling scared or afraid, I just smiled at the man next to me. The man didn't smile back; instead he had a dark look on his face.

"What do you mean by that, fleshy?" I sat up straight as I rubbed my temples, hissing at the same time.

"I would really appreciate if you did not call me Fleshy." He didn't respond, instead he was waiting for me to answer his question. Should I tell him? What if he thinks I'm crazy or something? Also, something tells me that I shouldn't be messing around with this man. For two obvious reasons, I see a blue somewhat old jeep next to him glaring through the black tinted passenger window, and two they're strangers.

"My mother said I shouldn't talk to strangers." I told it, or him, or whatever he was. Out of nowhere he hit the brakes and the car came to a complete stop. I looked at him like if he were crazy, he still was looking at me angrily.

"I was told not to pick up strangers from the streets." He snapped, I glared at him then smiled, "yet you picked me up, which leads to my question: why?"

"I have the rights to not answer your question."

"So as I." I told him. He came near close to me and I lean back, not knowing what he was doing. I placed both of my scrappy hands up on his face to push him away. He quickly grabbed my hands and placed them down on my lap. His strong hands controlling mine. I could feel the warmth against my skin. Again, the man came closer to me, feeling his nose against my neck.

"Dude! Has anyone told you about personal space! You are invading my bubble!" I shouted at him, yet he didn't budge to move. A minute later, he moved back and glared at me.

"You're one of them." He stated as he pulled his hands away from mine. I gave a puzzled look from my now empty hands to his, then looked up at him, "An Autobot." He pointed out as if I were stupid. Out of nowhere, I started to laugh. A crazy laugh, the 'you're kidding laugh', the 'are you insane' laugh. He just stood there glaring at me and waiting for me to finish laughing.

I calmed down for a bit, and wiped a tear away from the corner of my eye. He's serious, I can tell you that for sure, and I had a feeling that this is going to be a long night.

Xx

I was standing there, at the dressing room, staring at myself up and down at what the mirror had to offer me. My skin looks really pale, and my once pink cheeks are now purple from the mega slap that the man gave me. It was really purple, and when I touch it I would wince and hiss in pain. My once red dress is now ruined, my leggings are ripped, and I am missing one Uggs boots, and my scarf.

Drat.

We found an old abandoned Sears store that Knock-Out (My 'savior'), Breakdown (Knock-Out wing man) and Starscream (just random fly boy) decided to raid the store and fix up. I found a pair of shorts and black Linkin Park shirt, along with a high top Converse. I decided to keep my leggings and wear the shorts over it. I looked somewhat rebellious. Now, for my hair; I don't know what to do with it since it's a mess. Its looks like a bird nest and…wait…what the hell is that? I saw something green and brown. Is that…is that a small twig? Tree branch? Are you fucking kidding me? And, pebbles on my hair? That's it! I never cared a lot about my hair, but this is too much! I marched out from the dressing room and headed to the ladies bathroom. I turned on the water from the sink and measured it to a decent temperature and started to wash out my hair.

"You could have at least brought a towel and shampoo, fleshy." From the corner of my eye I saw Knock Out leaning against the door frame and literally checking me out.

"What the hell are you doing here?! This is the ladies bathroom!" I shouted at him as I pulled up. I saw what he was holding in his hands, which were the items he mentioned.

"Who cares? No one is here to kick me out." He grinned at me, "I can kick you out." I told him.

"I like to see you try." He taunted me and winked at me. I feel sick because of that.

I rolled my eyes, "Just shut up and give me those." He shook his head and came to where I was, opened the cap of the shampoo and placed a tiny amount on the palm on his hand.

"Put your hair back in the water." He instructed, I looked at him, "Umm, I can wash my hair perfectly fine." I was about to take the soap away from his hand but he moved too quickly, "Not on my watch you can't. Humans are very slow and we got no time." With his leg he pushed a chair against the sink and pushed me down. He started to rub his hands together and applied the soap on my hair at the same time picking out whatever remained in there. I closed my eyes as I felt his fingers on my scalp, massaging my head, and bit my lower lip. God, this feels good. He must be gay since he knows this.

Can transformers be gay, like, human male gay?

"Don't do that, you're distracting me." My eyes flew open as he spoke, "Do what?" I half whispered as he was rinsing the shampoo out of my hair, "The lip biting," he said, "It's very distracting." He pulled me up as he handed me the towel to dry my hair and left me alone.

Biting my lip is distracting him? Is that a good thing or bad? I looked back at the mirror and on the sink; I noticed he left a hair brush and some hair clips and hair bands for my hair. How on earth does he know that I need this? I walked towards the door and peeked over to see where he was.

He was at a different isle with Breakdown and Starscream, talking and laughing. Bet Knock Out is telling them how horrible my hair is. I flipped him and his friends off when they were not looking and headed back to dry up my hair. I placed the hair clips and hair bands on my pocket and brought the hair brush with me as I wonder off to a different isle to pick up random stuffs to take with.

I know I won't stay with them. I have to leave before they even tell me too, but if I do, where will I go?

Don't matter.

I grabbed a red book bag and started to stuff in important stuffs. A map, water bottles, snacks, a sweater, flashlights, First-Aid Kid, toothpaste, Toothbrush, an Army Swiss Knife (I don't see why I need this) and the last of Twinkies. I randomly grabbed a bat and went to the cash register and see if there is any money left. I took a fast swing and broke the cash register causing the money to fall to the floor. I grabbed a fist full of money and stuffed them in the small pocket that was located inside the book bag. I looked behind the counter and I didn't see the men anywhere, but I could still hear their voices. I quietly got up and walked out from the store.

I gasped at the sight in front of me. Nothing but sand, we were at a desert, and there were a couple of empty stores and houses. Where on earth are we? I looked back quickly to see if they see me, and then took this chance to run for it.

I ran as fast as I could, away from those men. I can't trust them; they never told me who they really are. I just know their names, but what if they are Decepticons? Because, I know for sure they are not Autobots since they don't have the insignia. I was far from Sears now, and they can't find me either.

Not that they are going to look for me, which I doubt it.

But, just to be safe.

Now, where to go, and where to stay before it gets dark outside.

And, damn! Why is it so hot?

Xx

No one's P.O.V.

It has been days since Janet kicked her best friend out of her house, and now she regrets it. She didn't mean to do that, especially to any. Everyone has been crazily looking for her, the Autobots going in and out searching for her. There are only three Autobots and one man that did not stop or take breaks when they were looking for her.

Lennox, Optimus, Nova, and surprisingly, Ironhide.

They were no currently at Montana looking for her there, since Annie foster parents told her that, that is where she would go every time she ran away from home.

Ironhide was praying intensely to Primus and find the girl. Why? He, as well, does not have an idea. But he likes this girl. He tries to deny it, but he just can't. He can't lie to himself, block out the feelings he has for the femme. Even though he saw her a few times, but there's something about her that caught his attention.

"Marco!" Alli shouted over the intercom which caused Ironhide to swerve and almost hitting Nova.

"What in the bloody pit are you doing?!" Ironhide shouted while Nova laughed.

"You were supposed to say Polo!" Alli whined. Ironhide rolled his optics and sighed for what seems a trillionth time. Ever since they left base, Allie has been coming out with random silly games to, according to her, entertain them.

Optimus played once in a while, Nova without a doubt would play since she's her guardian, but Ironhide wouldn't.

"This is no time for silly games, sparkling!" he snapped.

"Jeez, I was just trying to lift up the mood from all these stress." She commented, but 'Hide didn't bother to answer back.

"Where are you guys, anyways?" she asked after a while.

"We are currently at Trout Creek, Montana." Nova answered cheerfully. Ironhide felt anger build up inside of him, how can they be so…not so worried about the missing human? Lennox noticed that due to his intense quietness inside the cabin. He patted the steering wheel and told him that everything will be fine.

"Take pictures, Nova! Plenty!" Allie shouted, Ironhide lost it.

"Allie, don't you have better things to do!"

"I am entertaining you, why?" she asked like if it was no big deal, Ironhide started to growl and it made Alli upset.

"Why is she so special, Ironhide?" she sounded hurt, and before things get worst, Optimus stepped in.

"We offered our help, youngling. She is not special by any means to any one of us. We bring her back to safety and reunite her with her family." He didn't leave any room for arguments which made Ironhide glad.

It was so quiet that it felt really strange since they were used to listen to her talk all the time. Until she came back on line, "You're still an ass, Ironhide." Then quickly shut off her intercom before Ironhide could say anything back.

Lennox started to chuckle while Nova was laughing. He just sped up and stayed away from the group for a while.

Xx

Meanwhile on base…

Anastasia parents and Janet's parents were at the rec. room waiting impatiently for Annie's return. Annie's adoptive father, Jack, was pacing back on forth, along with his former best friend, Dave, while his wife was comforting Jack's wife.

Janet on the other hand, had no time for comforting; she had to look for her best friend. She was fuming with anger because she was not allowed to tag along with Optimus and his team. She was ordered to stay behind, and she hated that. What she hates about herself is that she's always obedient. But she has to break the rule one day. And that day is today.

She walked back to her assigned room and changed into comfortable clothes before she departs. She pulled on a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt, and her black beanie. She grabbed her bag and stuffed in her water bottles, a first aid kit, flashlights, her phone chargers, maps, and all emergency kits that she bought days before. She grabbed a pull-over sweater and walked out of the room and looked for her victim.

Sideswipe.

Surprisingly, she saw him alone outside the back base, leaning against his car. A smiled pulled over the corner of his lip knowing that Janet had a plan. He knew she was up to something.

"Hey, 'Sides." She called out as she dropped her bag on the floor, "I need your help." She said, he folded his arms across his chest and looked down at the human femme.

"Now, why would you ask a reckless mech for help?" he asked in a teasing tone while he raised an eyebrow at her. If things weren't so serious, Janet would blush at the mech in front of her. This is not the time though, not now.

She grabbed her back and slammed it against his chest, "We don't have time. Let's go before we get stopped." She ordered. Sideswipe liked that. Femme controlling him once in a while and disobeying rules. Without a second thought, he quickly placed her belongings at the back seat and took off.

The soldiers were going after him, telling them to stop, but they ignored and sped off without looking back.

Xx

Annie P.O.V.

I have been walking for hours, so it seems. The sun was setting and I have to look for a shelter to hide. Who knows what's out there? Dangerous animals or a random alien invasion could possibly happen.

After I walked out from the small town, three hours later, I found yet another town. An empty town.

I saw a sign reading 'Serville; Population of: 189.'

Whatever happened to this town, but it looks creepy. I had no other choice but to hide here.

I found a well hidden abandoned house. I looked around to see if I was alone and break in. The pieces of wood fell in causing the dust fly everywhere, making me sneeze and cough. With my hands, I waved it away and walked in. I pulled out the flashlight and my pocket knife from my book bag and walked slowly.

The place had a musty smell, it was dusty and messy. The windows were broken as well with some chairs. I heard a cracking sound beneath my feet and I squeaked a little bit. I looked down and noticed I stepped on a picture frame, which know I broke. I leaned down to pick it up.

I spat on the picture and cleaned it to see who it was. My eyes widened at what I saw.

Two girls, a mother and a father. But that's not what caught the attention.

What caught my attention was the girl to the left. Her black hair, green eyes, her fair pale skin, pink cheeks.

"What the hell?"

Xx

Cliffhanger! Haha!

So what do you think guys? Could have done better?

And how the heck did she get from Chicago to a random deserted spokyville?

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: It's like a Zombie Apocalypse

Ha! I am posting up another chapter just because I'm enjoying this! And to make it up for you guys as well!

So what do you think so far? Who's your fave character? Or is it too early to choose just yet? Lol

If you guys have ideas and want me to add it in this story PM me and we will discuss about it and plan it out! I will give credits as well.

I don't own transformers only Hasbro does! (Them meanies!) I own Annie and Janet along with my minor characters.

HiyaCodey: Nova and Alli

**A/N: **I will stop updating the story 'Hero' I lost my muse on that and it just made no sense to me. So if you're reading that, well it's up to you if you want to keep on reading it lol

Another thing as well, next month I might post up a story based on Avengers, Captain America/OC and Ironman/OC. So stay tuned!

Please review!

Onwards!

**Chapter 6: It's like zombie apocalypse.**

"What the hell?" I whispered.

Is that me? It can't be me. That's just wrong!

I pulled the picture out and took a better look at it. Yes! It is me! But how is that possible? What is this picture doing here? And who is that girl? Is that my sister? My parents? Where are they? Are they even alive? Is my sister alive? I flipped the photo over and saw a well written handwriting.

**(07-10-01)**

**James Robert Rogers, Marie Anastasia Rogers, Marilyn Jane Rogers, Doris Catherine Rogers.**

I flipped it back to the front cover and looked where the names lay on. The picture was white and black and somewhat ripped from the corner.

The man on the far corner was James Robert. He looked tall, black hair, a mustache, and he looked around his late 30 early 40's. He had a hand placed on…my shoulder while I was holding a small rag doll, and smiling at the camera. Then next to me who I think my sister. She had long blond hair and she didn't look happy. She looks rather mad. She looks around 16 years old, and she was wearing a pair of dress and old beaten up shoes. My mom was next to her; she had her left hand on Marilyn's arm and smiled, showing off her pearly whites. She looked happy but her eyes say another thing.

Fear.

I need to figure things out.

I got up and looked around the house for any more clues. All I saw where empty cabinets, cockroaches running around, and spider webs on the corners of the ceilings, and broken plates and cups. I saw a silver shinning metal how it was bent. The knife was bent.

I picked it up and saw dry blood along the edges. I pulled it closer and saw a small girl with bloody mouth and her white dress stained with blood as well. Her once green eyes were now blood shot red and her rag doll stained in blood as well. I quickly dropped it.

"What the hell did I just see?" I panicked and walked backwards. I bumped on kitchen table and I felt something warm and fuzzy crawling on my shoulder. From the corner of my eyes I saw the huge tarantula. I quickly panicked and without thinking I grabbed whatever touched my hand and stabbed it. You could hear the squishing noise as I pulled out the spider off my shoulder and dropped it on the floor. It was still twitching so I took this chance to step on it and killed it. I touched my shoulder and shudder in disgust. I took a deep breath and decided to leave the kitchen and walked upstairs.

Every time I stepped on a stair you could hear the floor squeak annoyingly. I placed a hand on the wooden bar and it broke. The whole stair bar fell and crashed to the floor.

Damn, am I that strong?

I walked down the hallways and only saw two rooms and one bathroom. The first room I guess was my parent's room, and then on the far left side was my sister and mine room. It looks perfect yet dirty.

Rag doll were set up on the small one lined book shelves. They all have big brown eyes and I felt like they were looking at me. The room looked really old fashioned, two beds on different side of the room, and one small desk and one small piece of carpet. I took off my book bag and placed it on the bed right of the corner and pulled out my army Swiss Knife. I pulled on my sweater and sat on the bed, my back against the window, since the moon was shining through. I pulled out the picture and looked at it again. I was so focused on it that suddenly I felt something fall on the side of me causing me to scream.

"Jesus Christ, man!" I growled as I grabbed the doll. I grabbed it and it was the doll from my picture. I saw the name printed on the dress.

'Dolly'

I rolled my eyes. What a very unique name for a doll like this. I placed the picture down and got a good look at it.

The doll had black hair, tan fussy skin, pink cheeks, red lips, red dress with black apron and black flats. I looked at her big black eyes.

It looked really glossy, but how is that possible? She's just a rag doll! Ha! This doll has 'Black Comma.'

I laughed and threw the doll across the room. And focused back on the picture. Out of nowhere I heard a long howl from wolves, or coyotes? I don't know. I was falling asleep, my eyes wondering off. I placed the picture down and noticed that the doll wasn't on the floor anymore. It was on the bed, sitting on my legs. I kicked it hard but it didn't fall, in fact it hurt me. It felt like if it were made of stone. I grabbed it and it felt lighter.

"What the hell are you made of?" my blood ran cold when I couldn't find the tag. I pulled it over and saw her once black glossy eyes turn red and speaking some weird language.

From there, I blacked out.

Xx

No one's p.o.v

Sideswipe was zooming down the streets going to Chicago downtown. Janet has told him that she might be at the old Junk Yard, and the only junk yard she knows is Pete's Junk Yard.

Sideswipe quickly pulled over and Janet jumped out heading towards Pete who was working on some old beat up car.

"Yo, Pete!" Pete looked up as Janet called out. Pete is an elderly man around his late 60's and he runs his own company. He doesn't win much, but it's something he loves.

Pete squinted his eyes as he looked at Janet and now the man walking next to her. Pete pulled out a dirty cloth and cleaned his hands and put it back to his back pocket.

"Hello, little lady. What brings you by today?" he asked her as he looked at the man next to her.

"Annie. She's missing and I thought maybe she was here?" she asked as Sideswipe walked away and looked around for any signs.

"I heard of her, missing. I hope little Precious is alright." That's a no to Janet. She sighed and looked around. Where could she have gone? What if she was abducted?

Meanwhile, Sideswipe took a sniff and leaned down to the ground. He knows that familiar smell. But, where has he smelled….that smell? Rusty, musty, and copper? He also noticed a black pair of boots and a ripped piece of cloth. A red cloth for that matter.

"Janet!" Sideswipe called out. Janet turned around and he signaled her to come where he was.

"Does this look familiar to you?" he pointed out. Janet quickly dropped to the floor and picked up the boot and the small cloth.

"T-this belongs to Anastasia!" her throat tightened and tears forming on the corner of her eyes. She quickly wiped her eyes and got back up and looked at Sideswipe, "Call Optimus and report this." Then she looked back, "Pete do you have a surveillance camera?" she jogged back to him and showed him that she might have been here. He quickly nodded his head and took her inside.

They went to his office and rewind the tape back to Fourth of July. They caught a glimpse of Annie and a group of men and her being on the ground. Janet placed a hand on her mouth.

She probably was killed by those men.

"Wait, stop right there." Sideswipe demanded. Pete looked at him and stopped the video. Sideswipes leaned in closer and saw a red car, a jeep and from the far distance a jet plane.

"Scrap!" he shouted and walked out of the room, Janet and Pete hot on his heels. Sideswipe pulled out a walkie-talkie and changed channel.

"Sideswipe to Prime, come in." he spoke and release the talk button and got no respond. He pressed it again and spoke. "Sideswipe to fragging Prime, come in!" he was losing patience and that is something he does not like.

"What is it Sides?" Janet tugged on his hand while Pete stayed behind. Sideswipe ignores her and talked on the walkie-talkie again.

"PRIME!" He shouted, until we heard a buzzing noise and Optimus voice, "This is Optimus, What is it Sideswipe?"

"I think the Decepti-creeps got Anastasia." He announces. Janet stared at Sideswipe before she could even pass out.

Xx

"I think the Decepti-creeps got Anastasia." Sideswipe announces. Everyone froze in their positions. What would the Decepticons want with her?

No one said anything, and Ironhide was losing his patience. "Well don't just stand there and say nothing! Let's go look for her!"

Lennox got in front of Ironhide, "and head where?" Good question. Nova seemed to be busy as well talking to one of the member of the NEST, reporting some kind of crash landing. Everyone seemed to be talking all at once.

"Possibly a crash landing at Seville, Nevada."

"Decepticons might have taken Annie."

"Bring Annie back home."

"We need another team."

"Where will we head now?"

"Everyone, be quiet!" Optimus called out as he transformed into his alt mode. He seems to be in deep thoughts as so many things seems to filling in his cup. Missing girl, crash landing, and Decepticons.

"So what are we going to do, Optimus?" Ironhide asked impatiently. Optimus waved him down. Then he spoke through his Comm. Link.

"Sideswipe, meet us at Denver by Dawn. Bring Ratchet and two teams." He ordered.

"Roger that." Sideswipe called out and hanged up.

Nova transformed and offered Lennox a hand and he sat on her palm.

"What are we going to do, Optimus?" Nova asked. Optimus looked at the sun setting a far from the river.

"When we meet them, we will head to Nevada and see that crash landing." He said.

"What about Annie?" Lennox asked before Ironhide did, "There's a high chance that she might be there." Optimus sighed while Ironhide faced him.

"And we are going to stand here and not move? She can be killed, or she's probably getting tortured." Optimus looked down at his weapon specialist, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Old friend, you care so much for this femme. She will be fine." Ironhide eyes widened a bit. This Optimus doesn't sound like the Optimus he knows.

He slapped his hand away, "Did you not hear what Sideswipe said?" he half yelled, Nova pushed him back with her free hand.

"Stand down Ironhide." She told him. Ironhide looked down at her and at his human friend. He decided not to say a word and took off to his destination.

Xx

The three Decepticons were looking for the human femme. Why? None of them knows why. She just took off like nothing and where they are is a dangerous place. A really dangerous place.

This is the place where Megatron experimented on human, placing energon in their veins causing them to act erratic. They are the non-living dead, the walking dead, they are zombies.

During the day, they hide, and at nights they hunt for human flesh. They look like zombies, but the only difference is that they have red blot shot eyes, and instead of dripping blood, they only have blue energon, replacing the blood.

They need to look for Anastasia before something bad happens. Everything seems to be going ok, in their term, until they heard a very loud scream, and blue light coming from the night sky.

"What the frag is that?" Starscream shouted. Knock out and Break Down quickly transformed and saw where the blue light was directing at.

'No.' he thought. He quickly transformed and sped off.

Xx

I heard someone groan and making a weird noise. I felt something grabbing my ankle and pulled me off from the bed I was at. I quickly opened and saw an ugly pageant looking down at me ready to attack.

This must be a sick dream.

Zombies do not exist! He was about to grab me but I quickly grabbed whatever touched my hand, which was a lamp, and hit him on his head. Nothing happened, but at least it got him distracted. I quickly got up and ran out form the room and saw only two more zombies.

"Shit." I muttered. I patted my pockets and pulled out my Swiss knife. What good will that do? I dodge away from the two zombies and I ran down stairs only to my dismay the stair broke, causing my left leg falling in. I was now surrounded. I tried to pull my leg out, but I felt something else pulling me down. I tried to kick it away only causing me and the other zombies fall down. I screamed as the woods fell on top of me, and something dragging me out of it. The zombie flipped me over and pulled me over his shoulder along with other following him.

I started to kick and scream. Weren't zombies really easy to break? What was more disgusting was that I could see their brains, their intestine parts, arms swinging lose, dragging their body parts. But what mostly caught my attention was their red blood shot eyes.

"What kind of zombies are you?" I could barely breathe. This zombie was crushing my ribs! I managed to pull out my Swiss knife and stabbed the Zombie back, but that didn't stop him. I stabbed him so many times and I bit his shoulder, which caused for the zombie to growl and toss me across the street. My back hit the old car and fell to the floor. I tasted blood inside my mouth, and I felt my back hurting. I looked at my leg and I saw how my bone was awkwardly sticking out. I tried to get up but I only fell back down again.

These zombies were running really fast! I thought they ran slow! And I could hear their moaning as well. Is this how am I going to die?

The zombie was getting closer and closer and he was about to jump. I closed my eyes and wait for the pain. Him eating my flesh, and fighting with the rest to share.

Out of nowhere, I heard a loud explosion and loud screams. I saw two tall figures shooting while I saw another man running to where I was.

I quickly placed my hands up and closed my eyes, "Please don't eat me! I don't taste good!" I shouted. I felt warm hands around me. I opened one eye and looked up to see who it was.

"The last thing I would do is eat you." He said. Knock-Out came back for me? Why? He looked at me, "Are you hurt?" he asked even though its quiet obvious.

"No, I was just blending in." I told him in a sarcastic voice, "If you were, you suck at it." he pointed out. He set me to the floor when I was about to fall I cried out in pain as he picked me up.

"You fucker! Can't you see that my leg is broken!" I punched his chest only causing my wrist to dislocate as well, I cried now. "What the hell are you made of?!" I sobbed, he just smiled. I saw Breakdown transform and opened the back passenger door. Knock-Out carefully set me in and closed the door. I wanted to ask where we are going but I was starting to dose off, yet again. I looked down and saw a lot of blood. Is that my blood? Am I losing a lot of blood?

Everything started to go fast, one moment, Breakdown is screaming at me, the next I'm placed on something cold and hard Knock-Out screaming at me. We were all screaming. Starscream and Breakdown were pinning me down while Knock-Out was locating my bone to its proper place. I felt this crucial pain on my leg, my shoulder, and my wrist. Tears and screams, that's all I remember.

"Stay with me." I heard Knock-Out voice.

I want my normal life back.

My final thoughts.

Xx

Good? Bad? Whatever?

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

Which team are you? Team Annie? Knock-Out? Ironhide?

Oh, incase how Annie looks like, I am about to post it up on my profile. Along with Ironhide and Knock-Out


	7. Chapter 7: She isand he is herwhat?

Hello my fellow readers!

I have returned from my other stories that I am writing! (Go on to my profile and check out the stories I am writing!) BTW, I have stopped writing the story Hero; I don't know why people are still reading it! Lol

Anywhoooo:

**Soundwave X Matrix: **Lovely, isn't he? :D

**HiyaCodey:** XD I know what you mean!

**CuteSparkling: **Glad you like it!

**Soundfire101:** Well…Megatron is Megatron. Self-explanatory lol Pure Evooollll!

Off to chapter 7!

I do not own Transformers only Hasbro does! Allie and Nova belongs to HiyaCodey! I only own my OC's!

Please, please, please *drops down to my knees* review! It is one of my reasons why update!

ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 7: She is…and he is her…what?**

No one's P.O.V.

The ex-decepticons all stood in front of the small fragile human femme. Even though she is in deep sleep, her screams and yells of pain echoes inside the small cave that they are currently hiding. Starscream couldn't take it any longer, watching the girl's tear trailing down from her eyes and fall to the floor; tears of pain and fear. Even though she was good at hiding it, he could still tell she is afraid and in pain. He decided to go out and fly from this intensity, while Breakdown stayed behind with his best friend, Knock Out. He watched Knock-Out stand up and rips a piece of cloth that he found lying on the floor and uses it to wipe his now bloody hands and walks to the other side of the cave to sit in the darkness. Breakdown noticed that the girl was shivering of coldness. They were in the middle of nowhere, and its dark outside. During the day, it is very hot, and in the night, it gets very cold. He decided to take of his black jacket and cover her small body. He didn't see any use of it, just to blend it. His body doesn't need clothes, since he is always warm, he can control his temperature.

He walked away from the spot he was in. Everything was quiet, really quiet. But if you stay quiet and place close attention to the noises, you could hear Anastasia mumbling and groaning.

"Side effects are kicking in." Knock-Out mumbled. Breakdown looked at him with a confused look, "What do you mean?" Knock-Out didn't say anything for a minute; he just pulled out a small syringe filled with blue liquid.

Energon.

"What have you done? Have you lost your processor?" he hissed at him, nearly throwing him across the room. Knock-Out slapped his arm away and threw the cloth outside the cave.

His glowing red eyes were turning somewhat purple, "I had to do it. If I didn't, she could have off lined." He gritted his teeth.

"It could have killed her." Breakdown pointed at Annie. Knock-Out composed himself and smiled, "Guess my experiment work, brother." Breakdown lost it again, but before he lifted a finger, Knock-Out gestured for him to take a good look at Anastasia, "Scan her." He informed. Breakdown gave a long stern look at his maniac of a friend before he scanned the girl.

He did a quick scan and he could not believe what he has found on her blood. He felt his insides freeze up, his spark stop beating, his processor trying to comprehend what he is looking at or should I say what he has just scanned.

"H-how can this be? Is it p-possible?" he half stuttered, while Knock-Out just smiled.

"His blood and her mother's blood are mixed. Appearance of a human,"

"Ability of a Transformer." Breakdown finished off, and Knock-Out nodded his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal P.O.V.

It has been three days that I have been knocked out. (No pun intended) And I was amazed what the 'Doctor' has done. My once dislocated bones are at their proper places, and I don't need a cast! I stretched my arms, wiggled my fingers, jumped around and I felt no pain whatsoever!

I jumped on top of Knock-Out wrapping my legs around his waist and gave him a tight hug and a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you, kind 'bot man! You are a miracle!" I quickly let him go and hugged Breakdown, "And you big guy, thank you for your jacket." He rolled his eyes as he leaned against the wall. I shrugged my shoulders and headed outside of the cave. Starscream was at the edge staring down then looked at me.

"Look who is awake." I sense a sarcasm coming out from his comment, I decided to go along.

"Good as new, fly boy!" he cringes at the nickname. I laughed and punched his shoulder. I looked at the landscape in front of us and took in a deep breath and let it all out, yelling out of excitement. The rest of the gang looking at me as if I were insane. I am not; let me tell you that, I was just in such a good mood and energetic. I feel like jumping of this cliff and fly off just like Starscream, I want to do the stunts like Breakdown, and the fight moves like Knock-Out. I closed my eyes and felt the warm wind blowing through my messy hair, and how good it feels against my skin. I didn't feel Starscream presence anymore; instead I felt the wind and the trail of his scent leaving behind. I opened my eyes and saw him falling down and from his human form transforming into a jet plane. I stood there in awe how his alt-mode shifted to form into a jet and fly away; I felt somewhat jealousy in the inside. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and saw Knock-Out glaring down at me.

"You ditched us." He stated.

Crap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No one's P.O.V.

The two teams and Sideswipe met up with Optimus and the rest of the gang. It was a tough morning; they were planning and hurrying to leave Denver and look for Anastasia. Meanwhile, Nova was glaring at Allie. Nova was beyond upset and furious when she found her hiding in the military trunk.

She stood there glaring down at her human friend, "What were you thinking, Allie? This is no place for you to be at this point." Allie just sighed and frowned. She was sad because ever since they moved to Chicago, things changed and all because of Anastasia. All she hears is, "Anastasia this, Anastasia that." And to be honest she felt jealousy since she didn't get the attention like she had before.

She pouted, "I don't know why you are getting so worked up, Nova. I always tagged along no matter the situation we are in. Sam was across the room and he could hear them talk. He knew what she meant what Allie was talking about, and he was debating whether or not to interfere and break up their mini arguments, but at the end he decided to stay out of it and help Bumblebee to pack up.

Nova kneeled down and looked at Allie, "I need you to stay behind, Allie. It's too dangerous, and this time I mean it. I am going to rearrange transportation so you can go back home."

Allie stomped her foot, "I am coming! I want to help too!" she exclaimed, but in the back of her mind, she didn't.

"No, Allie. And that's final." Nova stood up and walked away. Allie stood there and watched her walk away, so she flipped her off behind her back. 'I won't take a no.' she thought to herself. She walked outside of the small empty base and saw Janet packing up her bags and placing it inside of Sideswipe's trunk. That's when an idea hit her.

Nova doesn't know that Janet is here, and Janet doesn't know that Allie is not allowed to be here. A small smiled formed on her face as she skipped her way to her new friend. She looked around to see where the twins were at, but they weren't visible at this point.

Janet looked up at her little friend and smiled, "Hey, Allie. You're tagging along as well?" she asked as she pulls off her sweater. Allie thought that Janet is pretty just like Annie, and she wondered how they are friends when Annie is so mean and Janet is nice. It almost reminded her of Megatron and Optimus.

"Actually," Allie thought, "I was wondering if I could tag along with you? I pist off Ironhide earlier and I don't think he would want me around him." She kind of laughed as Janet smiled. She knows how Ironhide is so temperamental, "Sure. But just let Nova know…"

"She said it was ok." Allie quickly butted in. Janet raised an eyebrow how she blurted out without letting her finish. She didn't bother to ask her any more questions. The twin heads came in the scene and the blond head saw Allie.

Allie was about to walk about to climb in the red Corvette but Sideswipe quickly shut the door causing for her to land on her butt, "If you're going to tag along, your ride is right across from you." He flickered his front lights at his twin and you could hear Sunstreaker growling. Allie quickly got up, "He's going to eat me alive."

"She's going to mess my interior!" both of them spoke at the same time and death glared at each other. Janet shrugged her shoulder and laughed, "Well suit yourself." Allie glared at her formal friend as he slowly opened his door, "If you can keep me in one piece, I will behave." She warned, Sunstreaker grunted as she hopped in.

Meanwhile back at Chicago…

Anastasia parents stayed behind when they should have followed, but there is a reason why they didn't.

Jack's 'wife', Sue, groaned as their master roared over their intercom. Jack flinched as he saw Sue flip over a table and glared at him, "It's your entire fault! Every goddamn day we get yelled at because of your stupidity!" she shouted as Jack just stood there and watch her. He just smiled, he loves tormenting is partner, no matter what situation they are in.

"Sue," the dark voice spoke through her earpiece, "Not one more mistake, or I will finish both of you." He threatened. Sue looked at Jack with fear and anger, "Yes sir, understood."

"Good."

"I have this under control." Jack broke the silence and Sue quickly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall, "Not this time, you won't. We will look for her and we will kill her. We have been doing that for years but your stupid ass processor worked so slowly and we have no time now. Her birthday is in couple of weeks and if we don't finish her, she will become stronger." The more she spoke the tighter she gripped on the man's neck. Both of them are strong, but Sue was stronger. Ever since Alice recent death last year, Megatron called two more pretenders for a backup. They were around for what since a long time, and they were the one that took Annie away from her real parent's.

Every time Megatron does some dirty work, they come in take care of them and kill them right away. This time, he made a big mistake and he wanted to wait for twenty years for some odd reason. All they know is that it was up to them to watch her for twenty years, bring her up to Megatron, do something with her and kill her. But now, because of Anastasia stupid friend, she ran away.

That didn't matter to them. Sue let go of Jack and straightened herself up and pulled out her purse and a small pad. Jack straightened his collar and stood behind his partner and watched as the screen turned bright blue and noticed two moving objects with the girl inside.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Jack asked in surprise as Sue smiled, "It seems that the boys are ahead of us. Wait until Megatron finds out about this." She licked her lips as she zoomed in and tried to figure out where they were located.

"It seems that our child visited her birth town, but they are on the move. Where on Earth are they going?" Jack thought out loud as Sue tried to zoom in and locate their destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Knock-Out was for some reason, mad that I have escaped. I was doing fine, I didn't need them. Until the last minute I was getting attacked by those zombies, and then yeah at the last minute I did need them. Funny thing is that I don't regret for ditching them, I half laughed. Knock-Out looked at me, "What's so funny?" he asked. I turned around and looked at him as he drives. How should I ask this? Why did you come? Why didn't you leave? Why did you save me?

I pulled my strand of hair behind my ears, "Why did you come back for me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short chappie, but I only do it on purpose!

Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
